Two Mammal's and a Baby
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: On a morning jog Judy hears a cry of a baby behind the bridge where Nick used to live, soon she's shocked to discover that its a creature long thought to be extinct. Unknown to her at first, an evil scientist is after it and has grim plans for the city and even the entire world. Will Judy and Nick be able to stop him and get the child home?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of Zootopia, the wind blew sofly through the streets on this fine morning. Stepping out of an apartment building, was a rabbit known as Judy Hopps. She was dressed in her running gear and was ready to go on her daily morning jog, before she had to head into work. She smiled as she plugged in her icarrot and played music.

She was about an hour into her jog and she stopped to take a break, she took out her head phones and took a look around. She smiled when she recongised the very bridge that her partner Nick Wilde used to live under was right near her. She deicded to take a jog over there and she stopped again for a little break. She walked around and then under it, she still could not believe that he actually used live there, but in the past few months Nick had managed to buy himself a small affordably apartment .

"Okay, best be getting back and change for work or I'll be late." Judy mumbled checking the time on her phone. As she placed the phone back in her back pocket a sound caught her attention. She raised her eyes in confusion as her ears perked up, "huh...What...What was that?"

Judy scruched her eyes and tried to stay still hoping to hear the sound again, she was startled when it sounded again. She quickly made her way out from under the bridge, holding onto the edge of it Judy looked around her ears perking up again, at the sound which she thought maybe coming from the building that was not to far from the bridge.

It sounded again and Judy was fairly certain she knew what it was, with determination she sprited to the building and pushed open the big double doors at the front which took her some effort. Inside the building was damp and many big boxes were scattered around, some open and empty, others were not. Using her ears Judy could hear faint sounds of movement and she followed the source till she arrived at a box that was tipped over with the lid open.

Judy slowly walked over to it and saw a pile of blankets on top of something moving under it. Her eyes widened she looked around hoping someone maybe about but as far as she could tell no one was there. Judy was startled when a cry was sounded from under the blankets and they started wriggling quite a bit. "I wonder who would just leave their little ones like this? I've gotta take them to the station." Judy mumbled as she walked closer and placed her paw on the blanket.

She slowly lifted the blanket hoping to see what kind of mammal was under there, and as she did she gasped and dropped the blanket again, cause whatever was under there to cry out again. Judy walked slowly backwards her eyes wide in shock, she fell over having not seen the a lid from another box behind her. She watched in shock as the creature moved. She soon calm herself down and stood up making her way back to the bundle, she knew she just couldn't leave whatever it was alone.

Judy braced herself as she pulled the blanket off again, her eyes widened again, she never seen such a creature before. The baby had stopped crying as she pulled the blanket off. Her heart felt like it had melted at the sight of the baby's bright blue eyes she could tell it was female, it looked at her letting out a small cry but then starting to full blown crying.

Judy gasped as she approached the strange pale skinned creature, "oh, no, no, no...P-please...don't...don't cry...little one." Judy said softly as she stroked the baby's head. It soon quietened down and looked up at the rabbit. "I wonder w-what your are...Or where you came from and who would just leave you here?" Judy questioned as she frowned she looked around the area for any sign of its parents.

She had saw nothing but boxes. Judy paused for a moment in wonderment of what she should do. Knowing that maybe taking the kid to the ZPD, might cause some uproars and she really didn't want to just go to an orphanage and drop it off thinking they'd maybe treat it differently. Judy sighed as she smiled at the baby who was blowing bubbles and giggling Judy could tell it was a girl. Giggling herself Judy had made up her mind on what she going to do.

"Well, little one guess you're coming home with me," Judy said as she picked the baby up, she was heavier than what she expect but Judy managed, the rabbit wrapped up the baby in a blanket so know one suspect anything.

Judy had made her way home and now knew she'd be late for work if she didn't get a move on but thing is she couldn't leave the baby all alone in her tiny apartment. It would surely attract attention, Judy paced about as she stared at the sleeping bundle on her bed, "oh sweet cheese and crackers, I've got to call in, I can't leave this little one all alone." She whispered so as not to wake the baby.

Grabbing her phone she dialled the ZPD's number and she got through to Clawhauser, "hey Hopps you alright it's not like you to be late? Nick's here waiting for ya."

"H-hey Clawhauser y-yeah could you tell the chief I can't come in today? And please tell Nick I'll text him later," Judy asked still whispering.

"Uh sure, why are you whispering?"

"I..." Judy paused as she looked over at the baby, she sighed and returned to the phone, "I can't say, will you tell the chief?"

"Oh...Yeah no problem Hopps I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Clawhauser gotta go, bye." Judy quickly hung up and sighed in relief as she leaned against the chair she frowned as she looked into her phone her eyes drifting to the infant on her bed, she quickly put a description of the baby in her internet browser and did a search, her eyes widened in shock as she looked upon the answer she received.

"Y-you can't be...Th-there...H-hasn't been record of you creatures since scientists discovered remains way back even before mum and dad were born. And there certainly hasn't been any sightings of humans even existing now." Judy gasped slightly as she looked up from her phone to the infant who had started to wiggle about and she started to whimper a little.

"Oh no, its okay, I'm here," Judy said softly cradling the baby who calmed down at the sound of her voice, Judy's ears fell down as she sighed in relief, "ok, I have a plan, first I'll get stuff you need so I can take care of you, then I'll see if Finnick still has that stroller that him and Nick used. Then I'll see about finding your parents." Judy mumbled as she paced about, her ears then suddenly perked up at a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **Chapter 2**

"Carrots it's me you home?!" Came the voice of Nick, Judy quickly glanced at the infant and knew she couldn't keep this a secret from her partner, she just hoped he wouldn't freak out. Judy let out a breath and prepared to open the door, she opened it and quickly stepped outside. Nick raised his eyes in confusion as he looked the rabbit over.

Judy's ears raised "N-Nick...W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to check up on my partner thinking maybe she was sick, but you certainly don't look sick." Nick folding his arms leaning back a bit.

Judy looked to her door with a worried expression on her face, Nick noticed this, "you are ok aren't you?"

She sighed with a nod "I am."

"So what reason do you have to be skipping work? cause it's not like you to skip work if you're not sick, unless you have an important reason?" Nick asked eye raised again.

Judy's ears fell behind her head and she sighed "ok, it might be best to show you my reason, rather than explain it. But please promise not to freak out and please be quiet or you'll wake her up."

Nick frowned "freak out, why would I freak out, and wake what up?"

Judy turned to her door and opened it allowing him in, "you'll see." She said lowering her voice a little.

Nick followed her in and watched her walk over to her bed where he saw a bundle of blankets, he scrunched his eyes walked closer to the bed to see what Judy gesturing to. He looked down and his eyes then widened as he saw a creature he'd never seen before. "C-carrots...W-what is that?..." Nick started a little too loud, he was slightly concerned but made a mumbled sound as Judy used her paw to cover his snout.

She shushed him, "shhh, please Nick keep your voice down, I don't want her to wake and attract attention." Judy whispered as she let go of Nick's snout, he rubbed it.

"Geez fluff, you should've warned me."

"I didn't want to wake her and I warn you to keep quiet." Judy replied still whispering.

Nick sighed as he stared at the bundle, he now got a better look his eyes widening once more. "What...kind of mammal is that? I...I've never seen one like that before." Nick said now whispering while staring at the creature who was moving around in the blankets and Nick admitted to himself that she looked really cute.

"Come on out here, I'll explain." Judy pointed to the door and Nick nodded and followed and she shut the door behind her. "I...I think it's a human."

Nick eyes widened he shook his head in disbelief "uh, fluff, from what I remember in science and history, when I was in school humans have been long extinct."

"That's what I thought too, but I'm certain that's what it is," Judy shrugged rubbing her ears. She sighed "look I'm just going to keep her for a while, until I hopefully find her parents. Cause I thought about taking her to the ZPD, but it'll only cause an uproar and they'll end up putting her in some orphanage, and I don't want that." Judy frowned as she paced in front of Nick.

Nick sighed while rubbing his head "ok carrots, I'll help ya, what do we do now, you do know this could be dangerous right? If that really is a human."

Judy's ears and eyes raised and she folded her paws, "have you looked at that baby, how can that tiny thing be dangerous? And another thing you have to work?"

"Hey it's ok I'm on patrol duty, beside your off duty and your a citizen of Zootopia, so I can help you." Nick grinned with a smug face, leaning his paw on the door.

Judy smiled with a roll of her and let out a chuckle "ok, slick Nick. Well I was hoping if maybe Finnick still has it, that he would let me borrow that stroller that you guys used."

"You mean the one you booted?" Nick smirked.

"Yes, that one, then I was planning to get supplies for the little one. Plus I wanna come up with a name for her." Judy said turning back to the door and heading in and she picked the small bundle. The baby was awake now and gurgling at her, Judy smiled down at her, "hey little one." She said in a baby voice.

Nick smiled at the scene, he had to look away "oh geez that's too cute," he mumbled quietly to himself so his partner couldn't hear as she had a thing about the word cute.

...

Meanwhile back at the warehouse where Judy had found the child a wolf dressed in black spy suit along with a raccoon dressed in a lab coat opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside. "Are you sure the kid's going to be here?" The wolf asked as he walked in front of the raccoon and looked as if was guarding him.

"Of course I'm sure, the box had this address on it so where else would they deliver it?" The raccoon replied rolling his eyes at the wolf who was scouting a head to make sure the coast was clear but doing it in a funny and annoying way.

"Fair enough, I can't believe you dropped it in that box by accident." The wolf said glancing behind him.

"Hey, I was too preoccupied with the food that we had, beside I hadn't eaten in a while and I just wasn't paying attention." The raccoon grumbled with a huff.

The wolf rolled his eyes and a smell caught his attention, the raccoon noticed this "hey whaddya smell?"

"Smells like...*sniffs*...I'm getting a strong whiff of rabbit," the wolf said as he walked around his nose up in the air.

"Rabbit?" The raccoon questioned.

The wolf led him through a maze of boxes until they came across a box on it's side with an empty blanket, both of their eyes widened "oh...No...I'm such an idiot!" The raccoon yelled hitting himself on the head.

The wolf sighed as he folded his arms "and you're meant to be the smart one."

"This means that some mammal has found that kid, and could have possibly put it in a orphanage or is taking care of it." The raccoon growled slapping his goggles onto his face something he did when he was angry, "can you sniff the rabbit out? Cause more than likely it was a rabbit that found it."

The wolf chuckled "already on the trail, come on this way."

The raccoon followed and soon the two were two block's down from where they were, they were walking behind a fence when the wolf suddenly stopped the racoon from going any further. "Hold it!" The wolf whispered.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" The raccoon growled.

"Shh, look over there," the wolf pointed to the other side of the road to were a rabbit and a fox wearing a police uniform walked together.

The raccoon eyes widened "do you think that's the rabbit we're after?"

"Oh, ya...She's the one, recognised that blanket?" The wolf questioned to the raccoon.

He nodded but he frowned and let out a gasp, "I recognised the rabbit too, isn't she that famous police cop?" He asked turning to the wolf.

"Come to think of it, I think it is. It won't be easy getting that kid back," the wolf sighed. The raccoon growled as he grabbed his goggles again.

"Ack, I'm such an idiot of all the mammals to find that stupid brat. It had to be a cop!" The racooon yelled but stopped when the wolf shoved him further behind the fence.

"Quiet, don't you know rabbit's have super hearing? She could have heard us," the wolf sighed as he looked back and they seemed to be in the clear he sighed in relief.

The raccoon shook his head, "ok here's the plan, I want that baby back in my lab. I want you to use your entire wolf team, if you need to capture that rabbit do so if she happens to get in the way...I'm going back to the lab." The racoon growled and walked off.

The wolf nodded and watched him walk off, he smirked as he watched the two across the road, he reached down and grabbed a walkie talkie in his belt. "crew this is alpha I require assistance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and favs ect so glad people are enjoying this so far. Just want to say there was one review a guest review that gave a suggestion for a name for the baby and I decided to go with it as it's a girl I will call it Taylor. Just want to say thank you for the suggestion. Anyways on with the story...**

 **Chapter 3**

After giving Finnick a call the two partners headed to an alley way where Finnick currently lived in his van. Nick knocked on the vans door while Judy craddled the baby in her paws, she tucked the child into the blankets, so no one was able to see her, Nick stood back back when he heard shuffling coming from inside.

The door opened, "hey buddy how's it going?" Nick smiled and waved at his old hustling partner.

The fox shrugged as he hauled the strolled out onto the ground, "meh the ususal here ya go Nicky. One stroller."

"Thanks bud, I owe ya one." Nick grinned as he passed the stroller to Judy who started tucking the child inside.

"Yes, thank you so much Finnick." Judy added.

Finnick smirked with a nod as he watched the bunny cop tuck the baby though he didn't see what it was, he pulled Nick down by the tie surprising the taller fox "so way to go Nicky, didn't even know ya had a thing for that rabbit, now yous got a baby. Your sure work fast." Finnick whispered with a chuckle.

Nick eyes widened and he clamped the small fox's mouth shut and took a quick glance to Judy who seemed too preoccupied with the baby to notice. Nick sighed in relief feeling his face heat up, he was sure glad his fur was red to cover it up, he swiftly turned back to the smaller fox. "I don't have a thing for carrots, and that's not my baby, carrots found and we're looking after it for while until we find it's parents." Nick explained.

Finnick frowned as he was let go and he sorted his shirt, "I see, I still believe you have a thing for her though," he mumbled.

Nick frowned at the smaller fox but he jumped in surprise his eyes wide when Judy finally paid attention to them, "whose got a thing for who?" Judy questioned while holding the stroller and her eyes raised.

Nick gulped and nudged Finnick, "ow!"

"Uh, Finnick was just talking about a girl he met, RIGHT Fin?" Nick glared at the small fox who glared back.

The fennec fox sighed staring up at the staller fox "yeah, just talking about a girl I met the other day. I got a thing for her."

"Oh, I see good luck with that, well thank you very much for the stroller Finnick look me up if you ever need a favour, you coming Nick?" Judy asked turning the stroller to the pavement.

Nick smiled as Finnick pushed Nick away "no problem Judy, ya get going Nicky, I got business to attend to. See yous later."

Nick grinned and waved "okay thanks again bud see ya!"

The partners were now walking the streets heading for the supermarket so Judy could buy supplies, "so how much stuff is this kid gonna need?" Nick questioned as he stared at the stroller he could see the baby was sleeping once again.

Judy frowned in thought, "hm, I don't really know, since I'm not really sure how long I'm going have it, but I'm thinking I should maybe buy two weeks worth of stuff just in case."

"Geez that's going to be a lot of stuff, carrots."

"Yeah, well we'll need bottles, nappies, baby food, a crib or I'm thinking a basket for now and some toys and some baby clothes." Judy looking to the sky remembering the stuff her mum used to get for her younger brothers and sisters.

Nick eyes widened at the amount of stuff she named off, "uh, you sure can afford all that?" He questioned scratching his head.

"Well if I can't I may have to ask my mother to send me stuff, but I'm hoping they'll be a sale or some kind."

Nick grinned "well, I just happen to know the very store we can go too. It's pretty cheap for baby stuff just now."

"Really? Great let's get going." Judy beamed and started walking a bit faster.

Nick however hung back behind her as he stared behind him, his eyes raised and he then scrunched them. He an overwhelming feeling that they were being followed. "hm?" Nick mumbled, there was certainly know one behind them, but he couldn't shake the feeling. The fox snapped out of his staring by the sound of Judy's voice.

"Nick, you coming?!"

Nick glanced to his partner then glanced back but he shrugged, "Nick you ok?" Judy questioned her ears raised.

"Huh, yeah I'm just thought I saw something." Nick shrugged again.

Judy frowned "what was it?"

"It was nothing anyway. Come on fluff, best get to the store before it closes." Nick said turning the rabbit round Judy shrugged and continued pushing the stroller.

Soon they had reached the store and Nick had been right about the sale, Judy was able to afford everything "wow can't believe I was able to get everything, good call on the store Nick." Judy smirked at her partner.

Nick grinned "as well as knowing everybody, I also know when all the great sales are on." he said as they walked out and started heading for home, "ok carrots I'll walk ya home, then I'd best head back and check myself out of work, my shifts almost up."

Judy nodded "ok, thanks Nick."

They soon made it back to Judy's apartment and Nick was just about to part ways, though he was kind of reluctant to leave his partner alone with the baby, as his earlier feelings of being watched had once again sprung on him even on the way to Judy's apartment. He thought he was maybe just going a bit crazy, "ok, carrots I'll see ya tomorrow, I guess you won't be working tomorrow either huh?"

Judy shook her head as she placed the baby in its little basket, "no, I won't be."

Nick grinned "I try and get patrol duty again."

Judy chuckled "you don't have to Nick."

Nick grinned, "I want too. ok I'll see ya tomorrow carrots."

"Bye Nick!" Judy called as she watched him leave then she shut her door.

As soon as Nick stepped out the building he still had a feeling of being watched, his fur stood on end and he sniffed the air. "Hm," he mumbled surveying his surroundings but saw absolute no one who looked they were watching him. Nick shook his head and let out a sigh, "must just be tired...or it's probably a police thing," he continued on walking back to the ZPD.

Meanwhile Judy was watching the baby who was asleep in her new basket, she awed at the sight. "Aww, I've got to give you a name but what? Hmmm...Oh, I know I've always liked the name Taylor for a girl, yeah Taylor. Little baby Taylor." Judy sighed quietly as she gently rocked the basket which was facing her bed.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door made the rabbit jump, Judy's eyes widened at the force of it. She glanced at Taylor and sighed in relief that she was still asleep. Frowning Judy stood and walked to the door, "this can't be Nick again, he had to sign himself outta work...Hello?" She said as she opened the door only to be surprised by no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **Chapter 4**

Staring out her door Judy frowned at seeing no one there, but her ears perked up at the sound of a swish of a tail, she gazed upwards and yelped when she saw a wolved clothed in a dark black suit climbing along the ceiling and was heading straight for Taylor, "Hey!" The wolf looked at her for a moment then he let himelf down from the ceiling and swifty grabbed the baby.

Judy eyes widened as he started making his way outside, "hey stop in the name of the law!" She yelled growling slight she grabbed her badge and tranquilser dart. She chased after him as he was now running right out the apartment building. The baby had started crying, giving Judy an advenatge into finding him.

"That's it, keep crying Taylor, I'm coming!" Judy yelled as she ran she slid round a corner and caught sight of the wolf. The wolf made a mistake of running into an alley way which ended up at a dead end.

"Ack!" He growled.

"Freezeee!" Judy growled as she pointed her dart gun at the wolf.

The wolf turned round his teeth showing, "I will fire if you don't give me that child!" Judy growled.

The wolf chuckled he stepped back his head in the air and he let out a loud howl, Judy looked around as her ears perked up as other howls came in as a reply. She heard footsteps behind her and four more wolves had appear all wearing the same thing, soon the sound of police sirens could be heard.

The four wolves panicked and retreated, "hey where are you's going? Get back here!" The wolve holding Taylor demanded, he glared at Judy and charged right for her, she kicked his side causing him to fall over and drop the baby in doing so however he cut her sides with his claws.

"Ah!" Judy yelped but she managed to drag herself over to grab the baby.

The sirens were getting closer and the wolve looked around for a way to escape and before Judy could use her dart gun, he sprung himself up the wall and got away. Judy sighed in relief and she hugged Taylor close who was now gurling at her. "oh, thank goodness." she mumbled.

"CARROTS!" Came the voice of Nick who rushed to her.

He hugged her close surprising her but she hugged back, "N-Nick?" Judy questioned as she looked up at a worried fox.

"Officer Hopps are you ok?!" Came the voice of chief Bogo who was now towering over them.

"Chief, Nick...How...?" Judy questioned in confusion at how they found her and knew she was in trouble.

"It was you're land lady who made the call, and your partner insisted on joining me just as he was about to leave the ZPD. He over heard the address of your apartment building when Clawhauser got the call." Chief Bogo explained his eyes widened at the tiny baby in her paws, he was sure that his rabbit didn't have any kids. "Now would you mind explaining what is going on?"

Judy eyes were widen then she looked down at Taylor who'd settled down again, Judy cradled Taylor in her paws and she tried to get up but she yelped, Nick panicked and quickly caught her "Judy!" He looked to her sides and his eyes widened "J-Judy, you're hurt?" He growled slightly.

"Ack, it's ok it's only a cut, it just really stings." Judy said holding onto Nick.

"Even so Hopps, I'm getting you a medic just to be safe, and in the morning I want you to come to the ZPD and explain to me what is going you need to be treated right now so that's most important, and officer Wilde look after her, alright?" Bogo said as he turned away with his walkie-talkie and he looked back at the two and he went to phone the medic and he soon left after.

"Yes, sir," they both said at the same time, they looked at one another and smiled both unaware of either of them blushing.

Nick sighed and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Judy."

Judy's ears perked up in confusion as to why he was saying this, "w-what, why are you saying that? You didn't do anything."

Nick looked away sighing again, "before I left earlier I had a feeling that someone was following us. I should've stuck with my gut feeling and stayed with you."

Judy eyes widened but she shook her head and she placed her paw on his shoulder "Nick this is not you're fault ok. This might've have happened anyway."

Nick looked to Judy but they were interrupted by the medic who'd rushed in he quickly tended to Judy's wound there and then so there was no need to attend the hospital. Nick thanked the medic as he left and he helped Judy up, "come on carrots, you and that baby are coming to my apartment." Nick said as he held onto her tightly and they started to walk out the ally way.

Judy's ears perked up in shock, "but Nick all of Taylor's stuff is at mine."

Nick frowned "Taylor?" He questioned.

Judy nodded sheepishly "yeah, that's what I decided to call her. I hated just calling her baby or little one."

Nick sighed with a smile "it's nice, but you shouldn't get too attached carrots, remember she's not yours."

Judy nodded in agreement, "I know that."

"Come on let's go get her stuff and get to my place." Nick said as he flagged down a taxi. It didn't take them long to get to Nick's apartment, Judy had Taylor tucked away in her basket and she was now sound asleep and she heard all her stuff with her. Judy herself felt sleepy, as she let out a yawn. Nick chuckled "guess you should be tired after all that, come on I'll prepare the guest bedroom for you."

"Nick you didn't have to do this," Judy mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes as she went to sit on the couch. Nick's place was just a little bigger than hers he had pretty big living room complete with a TV and couch, coffee table and an open kitchen next to the living room and two bedrooms and a bathroom. He managed to get the place after a few month of working with the ZPD. He'd been contemplating wither or not to ask his partner to move in, for a while now but had not been able to muster up the courage to ask.

Nick smiled and said "But I want to," he didn't take long to get the room ready "alright carrots, the rooms ready if ya wanna go to sleep." Nick said as he came and sat down next to her.

She yawned "well, I am tired and Taylor is fast asleep so maybe I should turn in." she said as she got and stretched she quickly hugged Nick which surprised him, "thank you for this Nick, good night." Judy said as she picked up the basket and headed into the room.

Nick eyes were wide, he could feel himself getting hot "goodnight carrots."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **Chapter 5**

In the morning Judy had got up at her usual time she fed Taylor and was surprised to see Nick already up and in the kitchen area making breakfast. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps he turned his head "morning carrots." He greeted.

"Morning, Nick you're certainly up early." Judy noted as she sat down at the table.

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast before we head into the ZPD," Nick replied as he grabbed plates and he handed out their breakfast.

"Oh, thank you Nick." Judy smiled as she inhaled the smell, it look delicious she had no idea Nick could cook so good.

After breakfast it wasn't long before they were both dressed Nick in his ZPD uniform and Judy in her casual clothes, she had also got Taylor dressed in a little outfit that she bought the day the before. They arrived at the ZPD and went straight up to the chief's office. "Come in!" Bogo called after Judy knocked on the door.

"Morning sir!" Judy greeted pushing the stroller in as they entered.

"Sit." Bogo gestured to the chair and both mammals sat down and Taylor was in her pram next to Judy. Bogo sighed as he placed his clip boreds down on the desk, "so I hope your feeling better Hopps."

Judy nodded as her ears behind her head, "y-yes I am."

The chief nodded, "now I want to know what is going on and why you have come into the ownership of this child?...W-what is it exactly?" Bogo asked now realising that he'd never actually seen what it was.

Judy gulped nervously her ears still droopy as she glanced at Nick whose ears were also flattened on his head but he nodded in encouragment, "well sir I guess it'd be better to show you. Rather than explain," She said as she got up from off the chair and picked up Taylor into her arms and turned so Bogo could see her properly.

Bogo also stood to get a better look and Taylor started gurgled and laughing a little and was flingling her arms in the air towards the buffalo as he gazed down at her in disbelief. He slowly removed his glasses from his nose Both Nick and Judy looked at one another in surprise both shrugging as they saw the slightest smile coming from the chief it wasn't very often he smiled. He held out his hoof and the baby reached out for it and touched making him smile more.

He'd almost forgotten that his officers where there, he shook his head after the baby laughed snapping him out of his trance. He cleared his throat, "Hopps, is this creature... w-what I think it is?" Bogo questioned returning to his seat.

"Depends what you think it is sir?" Nick questioned leaning his arm over the chair.

Bogo grunted and let out a sigh, "well it's...It's a human."

Judy placed Taylor back in the stroller, "I'm certain it's a human sir." She said as she sat back on the chair, she explained what happened and how she found Taylor.

Bogo nodded at her in agreement, "she certainly matches their description. Now my questions are...how did she get here and why are those wolves are her?"

"That we don't know sir." Judy admitted as she looked to Nick who nodded she also glanced to Taylor with a worriedly.

The chief looked through his clipboards and pulled one out "well fortunately officer Wolford may know, as he and officer Delgato are working on a case where a raccoon who lives in the rain Forest District has been acting very suspiciously. The reports that we've had about him say he's been stealing parts of many different types of machines from various parts of the city he's even gone so low as to steal from the hospital." Bogo growled.

Both Nick and Judy gasped Nick raised his eye "um sir, what does this have to do with the wolves?"

"Well, let me continue. Wolford has connected these wolves to that raccoon with the help of his nose, they seem to be working for him. Both officers also discovered a rumour about that raccoon that say he is an evil scientists that'll experiment on anything he gets his paws on." Bogo explained.

Nick and Judy looked at one another with wide eyes, "so he could've experimented on Taylor." Judy worriedly breathed out her breathing getting fasters as she turned to the baby who was reaching out for her, she felt Nick's paw on her shoulder.

"He could have Hopps, cause there isn't a known human said to have existed on this earth in recent times." Bogo sighed with a shrug, suddenly there was a beep from the intercom on his desk.

"Uh, sir officer Wolford and Delgato are here, should I send them up?" Came Clawhauser's voice.

"Yes, send them on up."

"Okay bye."

Soon the two officers joined them in the office, Bogo nodded to them "officers Delgato, Wolford."

The two nodded as well and also to Nick and Judy "sir."

"Would you mind filling officer Hopps and Wilde on your case, please?" Bogo asked.

"Not at all sir...so basically we now know we're after a raccoon whose been reported in to be stealing various different machine parts, for unknown reasons as of yet. We got tipped off were the raccoon was targeting next and that's how we found out what type of mammal we were after. We tried chasing him once but he was aided in his escape by wolves. They really threw us off their trail." Delgato explained letting out a little growl.

"Yeah, these wolves aren't friendly. After that all we got after questioning a few mammals around the area is that there was a rumour going around that the raccoon is some mad scientist who is hell bent on taking over Zootopia and even the entire world. But I don't believe that for a second I mean could you imagine?" Wolford scoffed.

"Hmph, a mad scientist seriously? You only get that kinda thing in sci-fy movies." Nick chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't be to quick to dismiss this idea, what's that raccoon doing with all those machine parts?" Bogo questioned.

"What do we do now sir?" Judy questioned but her attention was quickly turned to Taylor who'd started crying, "oh, Taylor it's ok I'm here, you must be hungry." Judy said as she grabbed a bottle under the stroller she saw how shocked Delgato and Wolford were but didn't see the need to explain to them.

Bogo smiled at the child, but he shook his head, "well, in the meantime officers Wolford and Delgato I want you to continue to your stake out in order to pin point the location of his hideout. Hopps I'm giving you time off to take care of the child, I don't think it'd be wise to put her in an orphanage. Wilde I want you to keep an eye on them both okay?" Bogo commanded.

Judy sighed in relief when the chief spoke about the orphanage, she nodded in agreement, "yes sir, and thank you."

"Dismissed!" Bogo ordered with a nod and the four mammals left the office.

"You two stay safe, we'll let you know if anything comes up." Delgato said as he walked beside Nick and Judy.

"Thanks you two," Nick nodded as they two officers left, he turned to Judy "so carrots guess that means we can chill out for a while, wanna do something?" Nick asked as they began walking out the ZPD building waving to Clawhauser as they left.

Judy thought for a moment as she watched Taylor sleep, "hm, well Taylor's asleep, why don't we watch some movies?"

Nick grinned as he flipped his sunglasses onto his eyes, "sounds good to me fluff," Nick said and they headed back to the foxes apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **Chapter 6**

Once they arrived at Nick's apartment Judy placed Taylor in her room and Nick was sitting up the TV. Judy smiled down at Taylor as she placed her in the basket which was on the bed, "there we go, now don't you worry Taylor me and Nick will be in the other room, so you just sleep, peacefully ok," she whispered softly as she stroked Taylor's cheek.

Judy let out a sigh as she slowly backed out the room her eyes never leaving the baby, she slowly came out and shut the door behind her. She saw Nick searching through his entire DVD collection on the shelf's next to the flat screen TV. She walked over and sat down on the couch, "so what are we watching?"

"I have you seen Pig Hero 6?" Nick questioned as he reached for the moo ray that he had.

"Ooooh, I haven't seen that one," Judy said excitedly as she had always wanted to see this one.

"Well you're in for a treat carrots, then I got a couple of other ones we can watch," Nick grinned and placed the film in the moo ray player.

A few hours had passed and they were currently watching a cop movie, Judy was so engrossed into the film that she didn't notice Nick who was hardly paying any attention to the TV at all, his attention was all on her. Nick couldn't stop himself from smiling at her, and he was really resisting the urged to call her cute, he really didn't want another punch on the arm.

Another couple of hours had passed and Judy had checked up on Taylor who was surprising still sleeping, the two partners had had something to eat for lunch and were watching another cop movie. Judy found herself becoming rather sleepily herself since she been sitting all day, she lay back and Nick eyes widened in surprise when he felt weight against his left arm, he looked down and saw his partner sleeping with her arms tucked in under her.

Nick smiled at the sight _'ugh carrots, your making it harder and harder not to you cute.'_ He thought to himself, both mammals suddenly jumped up in the fright when the sound of Taylor crying reached their ears.

Judy's eyes and ears shot up, she had registered at that moment that she had falling asleep on Nick but she didn't mention as Taylor needed her, she ran into her room. "oh Taylor it's ok I'm here," Judy said as she rocked her back and forth.

Nick came to the door way and watched his smile never leaving his face as Judy calmed Taylor down and she feel asleep again. "You know I'd think you'd be a pretty great mom." Nick smirked.

Judy smiled and turned to the fox, "ugh, how dare you," she chuckled quietly in a joking way.

Nick laughed along with her, he then suddenly jumped when his phone rang, his went wide at the ID "oh, shoot I totally forgot..." Judy's ears raised up at her partner.

"What'd you forget Nick?"

"I was suppose to meet Finnick tonight.." Nick said as he answered the phone, "hey buddy sorry pal got caught up with police work...Yeah, ok see ya." Nick sighed as he hung up.

"Nick you should go see Finnick," Judy said as she walked over to Nick.

"I can't carrots I'm watching over you and Taylor." Nick replied.

Judy shrugged shaking her head, "Nick we'll be fine, beside it's after hours you're shift is over, there's no need to watch us and another thing I'll be able to take care of both of us." Judy stated proudly.

Nick smiled down at his partner "well I have seen you take down a rhino before, so I guess I could go for a couple of hours, but just to be safe fluff I'm locking the door and I'll have my phone on and call you a couple of times ok?"

Judy sighed "ok Nick, that's fine. Now go and see Finnick, the guy has probably missed you."

Nick chuckled "yeah come to think of it he said he missed me, so much so that he's stopped hustling altogether."

Judy's eyes widened in surprise "really?"

"Yeah, he owns a car wash now," Nick said thinking back to the phone call he received the other day from his old partner, he really didn't think the smaller fox would ever talk to him again since he was now a cop, as a lot of his other so called friends cut all contact with him altogether though as Nick thought more about it they weren't really friends at all.

"That's great, glad he's on the straight and narrow," Judy smiled.

"Yeah me too, wouldn't of liked to have to arrest him...Ok carrots, I'll be back in a couple of hours alright?" Nick said turning to walk out his apartment grabbing his keys, wallet and phone on the way.

"Ok, Nick bye have a nice night." Judy waved to him as he walked out the door she heard the lock clicking and she decided to watch more TV since Taylor was back asleep.

"Thanks, bye fluff," He said as he walked out of his apartment he gave Finnick a call back "hey buddy, turns out I can see you for a couple of hours, you good with that?"

"Yeah meet me in the usual place?" Finnick replied.

"Gotcha see ya in a bit." Nick said as he hung up, he failed to realised that someone was watching him the shadows of the alleyways as he waved down a taxi. As Nick got in their attention turned to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Mammal's and a Baby**

 **A/N: Just want to thank every one for the review, favs and follows so far, I decided that I will try and reply to a few reviews here before the start of the chapter and hopefully do more in later chapters. I may not get around to doing all of them and hope to continue doing this with other stories too :-**

 **X guest - just want to thank you for your suggestions once again. I'm going to try and work a couple of your ideas into this chapter or the next one. Thank you so much!**

 **Imjustlikehumphery - Thank you so much for your review you get it spot on every time, I'm so happy your enjoying my story.**

 **Numbet1ebaystoregmail - Thank you for your review, I wanted to try and write a gentler side of Bogo.**

 **3 - Thank you for your review, I will definetly do more.**

 **Okay that's it until next chapter on with the story -**

 **Chapter 7**

Nick removed his shades as he entered a bar that he and his old partner used to frequently attend back his old hustling days. He winced at some of his old memories here, specially that one time he got time he got in a fight and barely getting out alive boy he was lucky that day, he had a door to thank for that. He spotted Finnick sitting at the bar and he sat "hey Fin," Nick greeted as he sat down on a stool.

"Hey Nicky, long time no see, sit down I'll get you a beer." Finnick said as he signalled to the bar keep.

Nick shook his hands, "uh, no thanks bud, I don't think I should."

Finnick raised his eye "not like you Nicky you'd usually be up for a beer."

Nick shrugged and nodded "yeah normally, but not right now I'm sorta still working so I don't wanna get drunk."

Finnick shrugged "doing some over time huh?"

"Yeah you could call it that," Nick chuckled as he turned to the small fox who was gulping down a large sip of beer, "so how's business?"

Finnick sighed in content after his gulp of beer, "going great, I'd wish took up this business sooner, for the fact that I've met someone doing this."

This was news to Nick as his eyes widened in shock as he didn't think his old partner would ever go with anyone. "Wow Fin, who is it?"

Finnick seemed to look away unsure of whether or not to tell the fox in fear of what he might think though he didn't usually care what anyone thought he always some what cared what Nick thought. Nick seemed to notice his friends behaviour. "I'm not sure I should."

Nick frowned, "come on buddy, you can tell me anything."

The smaller fox sighed "alright, it's not like I care about anyone's opinion anyways...I met a hare, I kinda got to like her and we're now dating."

Nick's eyes widened then he smiled "that's great Fin, I'm happy for ya bud."

"So how about you Nicky, how's life being a cop?" Asked Finnick.

...

Meanwhile back at Nick's flat Judy had been watching TV still when she received a call from Mrs Otterton, she grabbed her phone from the side of the couch, she smiled at the caller ID she hadn't spoken to her in while, "oh hello Mrs Otterton, how are you?" Judy said as she relaxed into the couch her ears listening out in case Taylor decided to wake up.

"Hello, Judy, sorry for calling so late."

"Oh, it's not a problem it's not too late is everything ok?" Judy asked curious to why the otter might be calling.

"Oh, everything's fine dear, it's just my boys have been begging me to see if they can come and see you and Nick they just love you're company and I guess I just wanted to ask if there was a day when both of you are free?"

Judy smiled but it faltered when she remembered the baby but she didn't want to disappoint Mrs Otterton's boys Mike and Jay, they were great kids Judy then thought about asking the otter for advice on the baby as Mrs Otterton was an experienced mother of course so was her own mother was too, but if she asked her she wold most certainly freak out. "we'd love to see you guys again, in fact me and Nick have free time tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear, thank you. My boys will be so excited when I tell them. Were and what time should we meet?"

Judy thought for a moment, "hm, how about the park and about noon?"

"Great you know they'll probably ask you play football." Mrs Otterton chuckled.

Judy laughed too, "they probably will, but I will be happy to play with then them and I'm sure Nick will too."

"Ok Judy thank you so much we'll see you tomorrow." Mrs Otterton said and she hung up.

Judy sighed in content as she put the phone down, just as she did Nick came in looking rather nervous Judy smiled as her ears perked up "oh hey Nick how was things with Finnick?"

Nick seemed to be rubbing his head and fidgeting quite a lot Judy frowned slightly, "h-hey carrots, things are good Fin's got himself a girlfriend."

Judy eyes widened and smiled "really good for him."

Nick nodded as he sat down next to her "yeah...and uhhhhh, while I was talking to him I realised something..."

Judy looked at Nick curious to find out what this could he realised, "what's that Nick?"

Nick could feel himself starting to sweat he was so grateful for his fur being red that Judy couldn't see him blush, was he really ready for this? He thought to himself. He'd had a feeling that he had strong feelings for his partner but all it took for him to realise and admit it was a conversation with Finnick and he felt now was as good as any time to tell her, "c-carrots I...I..."

Judy raised her eyes in confusion at her partners odd behaviour, Nick never ever showed how nervous he was before even during a tough case and she could see it, "N-Nick there's no need to be nervous...it's just me." Judy said in a calming voice.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out, he opened his mouth when all of a sudden a loud cry broke the silence then the sound of a window smashing caused to Judy to yelp "TAYLOR!" She yelled as she sprung off the couch and into the bedroom as fast as she could Nick following suit. "Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yelled as she gasped at a wolf dressed in a black spy held a crying Taylor in his paws.

Judy growled as he tried to climb out the widow using her feet she jumped up and sprung herself towards the wolf who'd almost pulled himself out the window and onto the ladders outside the window Judy aimed straight for him he yelped and flung the baby in the air and Judy caught as she nosed dived into the floor her arm at full length.

The wolf himself had fallen over the rail of the ladders that lead to the roof he yelped as he pulled himself off the ground limping slightly, he looked up at the window and saw the fox staring out snarling at him. The wolf saw him turn to go inside and he attempted to get out of the ally-way but just as he did Nick appeared before him.

"Who the heck are you?!" Nick growled out.

The wolf smirked as he looked at the wall behind him he could easily climb over that even with his sore shoulder. He looked back at Nick, "no one to concern yourself with fox, next time I suggested you let us take that baby or else...It really won't end well for you or that rabbit of yours." He chuckled and used all his strength and jumped from wall to wall and over the one that was behind him.

Nick eyes widened as he said that, his ears perked up at the sound of Judy voice, "Nick?!"

"Nick...did he get away?" Judy asked as she was holding Taylor rocking her a little.

Sighing Nick nodded, "y-yeah he climb over that wall before I could get him."

Judy sighed too, "why do they want her so badly? I will not let them experiment on a innocent child no matter what type of mammal she is." she said looking down at Taylor.

Nick looked back at the way the wolf had went he was not going to let them get Judy or the baby, "don't worry carrots, we will keep her safe, now come on let's get back inside, guess we should tell the chief about this." Nick said as they went back in.

"Yeah we'd better." Judy agreed it was now pretty late so the two decided it was best to go to sleep, Nick had offered Judy his room since the window was smashed and Nick was going to board it up until he could get it repaired.

Nick sighed as he sat on the bed he rubbed his neck thinking about how he almost told Judy about his feelings, "guess I'll just have to wait for the next moment. I just hope she feels the same..." He mumbled as he got into bed.


End file.
